Hachiro
by Cris Snape
Summary: 1991 fue un año terrible para la familia Hitchens. Paul espera que el ritual de Año Nuevo sirva para que 1992 sea un poco mejor. Para el reto "Año Nuevo" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**HACHIRO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. Todo lo demás, es mío._

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial __**"Año Nuevo"**__ del __**"Foro de las expansiones"**_

_Antes de entrar en faena, quisiera comentar un par de cosas._

_Como todos sabéis, y si no lo sabéis os lo digo aquí y ahora, Isla Black es una de las brujas que fue borrada del árbol genealógico de su noble y ancestral familia. Su gran pecado fue enamorarse de un muggle llamado Bob Hitchens. Pues bien, según los hechos que relato en mi fic __**"Cuatro estaciones" **__(¡Qué vergüenza! Está sin terminar"), Isla y Bob se casaron y partieron rumbo a Australia para ganarse la vida. Allí se establecieron y formaron una familia._

_Tuvieron ocho hijos. El cuarto, llamado Sirius, contrajo matrimonio con una bruja de origen sueco con la que a su vez tuvo cuatro hijos. El mayor de ellos, llamado Paul, se casó con una bruja descendiente de brujos aborígenes llamada a Moara, con la que tuvo cuatro retoños. El mayor de ellos, que es el que nos interesa, heredó el nombre de su padre y, siendo muy joven, marchó a Japón a trabajar. Allí conoció a Yuzuki Kita y el resto de la historia lo descubriréis si seguís leyendo. Espero no haberos hecho un lío con tantas ramas del árbol de los señores Hitchens, pero era necesario XD. De todas formas, si sentís curiosidad tengo un bonito árbol genealógico familiar. Árbol que debería retomar porque sólo está actualizado hasta el año 97 y mucho ha llovido desde entonces._

_En cualquier caso, la historia que voy a contar transcurre en Tokio, durante la Navidad del año 1991. Espero que os guste._

* * *

_**Tokio. 29 de diciembre de 1991.**_

Paul quitó la última mota de polvo del mueble del salón y se dejó caer en el sofá. En cualquier otra circunstancia se hubiera sentido orgulloso por la labor realizada, pero ese año todo era distinto. La prematura muerte de su hijo mayor había destrozado su hogar. Su esposa se consumía presa de una terrible depresión y sus hijos menores preferían pasar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de casa. Paul lo intentaba, pero en muchas ocasiones le daban ganas de dejarlo todo atrás y partir en pos de una nueva vida.

Por fortuna, no era un hombre que se rindiera fácilmente. Había heredado la fortaleza que caracterizaba a los miembros de su familia paterna y la bravura que, durante siglos, llevó a su familia materna a sobrevivir en pleno desierto australiano. Paul se sentía orgulloso de sus orígenes, pero a veces los sentía como una carga. Hubiera sido tan fácil rendirse y ser consciente de que nadie te lo reprocharía jamás.

Pero lo harían. Empezando por su padre y terminando por Nana Isla.

Todos los Hitchens, desde el más viejo al más joven, conocían perfectamente la historia de Isla Black, la joven bruja británica miembro de un clan de brujos de regio y puro abolengo, que lo dejó todo para forjarse su propio destino. Era muy vieja, pero seguía viva y con el mismo carácter de siempre. Paul siempre la había admirado y estaba convencido de que le tiraría de las orejas si se atrevía a dejar a Yuzuki.

Además, estaban los chicos. Crecían muy rápidamente, pero aún necesitaban de una figura paterna que los guiara por el buen camino. Sólo esperaba hacerlo mejor con ellos que con Hachiro. Si hubiera sido capaz de convencerle para que se olvidara de esa tontería del motociclismo muggle. Si no le hubiera ayudado a iniciar ese viaje por el desierto australiano, seguramente seguiría vivo. Pero lo había hecho y sólo le quedaba asumir las consecuencias.

—¿Puedo pasar, Paul?

Cuando miró a Rebecca Wallace sintió como si alguien acabara de arrancarle el corazón del pecho y lo estuviera estrujando para causarle el mayor dolor posible. Rebecca tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos azules y era una bruja australiana que Hachiro había conocido durante sus vacaciones en Sidney dos años atrás. Rebecca era el amor de juventud de Hachiro, aunque él siempre dijo que era la mujer de su vida. Y Rebecca estaba a punto de dar a luz a su nieto, el hijo póstumo de su primogénito.

Cuando Hachiro estaba vivo, Rebecca y él planeaban irse a vivir juntos. No tenían dinero ni trabajo estable, pero estaban dispuestos a iniciar una vida en común. El accidente lo estropeó todo y Rebecca no sabía qué haría cuando naciera el bebé. Paul quería que se quedara en Japón, por el bien de Yuzuki y el suyo propio, pero la familia de Rebecca estaba en Australia y los necesitaba.

—Claro. Siéntate dónde quieras.

Rebecca sonrió y se acomodó en un sillón, junto al ventanal que daba al patio. Se acarició el vientre y procuró olvidarse de lo incómoda que se sentía en ese momento.

—Sé que has estado trabajando muy duro durante los últimos dos días, pero me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor.

Ella tenía toda la razón. Lo habitual en el domicilio de los Hitchens era comenzar con el Oosouji* el día 26 de diciembre. Así lo había hecho Paul, sólo que en lugar de contar con la ayuda de toda la familia, tuvo que hacerlo él solo.

—Lo que sea.

—El traslador de mis padres llegará dentro de una hora. Me preguntaba si podrías ir a recogerlos al ministerio.

Los padres de Rebecca vivían en Sidney y Paul apenas los conocía. Por lo que sabía, la señora Wallace trabajaba como sanadora en el hospital mágico y el señor Wallace como profesor en la escuela de magia. Rebecca tenía dos hermanas mayores que habían preferido pasar el fin de año en su país natal.

—Claro. No hay problema.

Rebecca guardó silencio un instante, como si estuviera reflexionado.

—Voy a intentar que Yuzuki se arregle un poco para recibirlos. ¿Te parece bien?

Paul apretó los dientes y finalmente asintió.

—No será fácil convencerla.

—Ya lo sé, pero... No puede seguir así.

Paul no dijo nada. Era obvio que la situación debía cambiar, pero ya había perdido la fe. Era consciente de que tarde o temprano su mujer terminaría muerta. Se estaba dejando arrastrar hacia el abismo y nadie, ni su esposo, ni sus hijos, podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

_**Tokio, 30 de diciembre de 1991**_

La hija menor de Paul y Yuzuki se llamaba Isla en honor a la matriarca del clan Hitchens. Tenía seis años y era el vivo retrato de su madre. Era una niña nerviosa y traviesa y, ante todo, estaba hecha una auténtica sabelotodo.

Desde que los padres de Rebecca llegaran al domicilio familiar, no se había separado del señor Wallace. El hombre tenía una paciencia infinita a la hora de tratar con niños y, hasta el momento, ya había escuchado esa historia tres veces. Cuatro con esa.

—El primer día del año —El inglés de la niña era impecable—, el dios que protege a la familia baja del cielo y por eso adornamos la entrada. ¿Sabes?

El señor Wallace, un tipo de piel rosada y pelo anaranjado, barrigón y de expresión afable, asintió.

—El Shimenawa señala el lugar donde se recibe al dios y por eso está en la puerta, aunque mi papá lo pone en su coche muggle. ¿Sabes que papá tiene un coche muggle?

—Sí, ya me lo ha enseñado.

—Es para llevarme al centro comercial. Me gusta mucho el centro comercial. ¿A ti te gusta?

—Un poco, pero a mi mujer le gusta mucho más.

—Vale —La pequeña Isla se dijo que tenía que hacerse amiga de la señora Wallace y siguió hablando—. Esto es el kadomatsu. Son ramas de pino porque el dios baja por ellas. ¿Sabes? Y en el altar hay sake y hoshigaki*. Puedes comer si quieres, pero no sé si papá te dejará beber sake. A mí no me deja nunca.

—Eso es porque eres muy pequeña.

—Rebecca es mayor y tampoco puede.

—Porque va a tener un bebé dentro de muy poco tiempo.

La niña guardó silencio un instante y alzó la cabeza para mirar mejor al hombre.

—Papá dice que el bebé es hijo de mi hermano Hachiro.

—Eso es.

—Pero Hachiro no puede tener bebés porque mamá dice que se ha ido con los espíritus de los antepasados, que están todos muertos.

El señor Wallace no supo que decir. Ciertamente le había costado comprender cómo era posible que su hija abandonara su vida en Australia para iniciar una aventura romántica a miles de kilómetros de distancia. A veces sentía una inmensa vergüenza porque tras la muerte de Hachiro llegó a pensar que habían tenido suerte. Cuando descubrió que Rebecca estaba embarazada, fue como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada sobre la cabeza.

—Isla. ¿Ya estás molestando a Joseph otra vez?

Joseph Wallace sintió un gran alivio cuando vio a Paul aparecer por el pasillo. La niña puso morritos y se cruzó de brazos.

—No molesto.

—Cielo, ya has contado esa historia mil veces.

—¡No! ¡Mil no! Han sido cuatro.

Dicho eso, salió corriendo escaleras arriba, rumbo a su habitación. Al señor Wallace le sorprendió que la criatura fuera tan consciente de sus acciones.

—A veces pienso que es demasiado lista —Paul llegó junto a él y le palmeó un hombro—. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? Yuzuki y Pamela están en la cocina, preparando comida para todo el año que viene.

Aunque el día estaba resultando ser bastante frío, le apetecía salir. La casa de los Hitchens era de arquitectura tradicional y parecía bastante acogedora, pero tras la muerte de Hachiro se había convertido en un lugar asfixiante y deprimente. Así pues, Joseph y Paul se envolvieron en gruesas túnicas de invierno, ambas pertenecientes al segundo de ellos ya que en Australia rara vez hacía frío, y salieron al exterior.

El barrio mágico de Tokio era un lugar precioso en el que se respiraba paz. Estaba ubicado cerca del Palacio Imperial y protegido de la vista de los muggles por multitud de hechizos de ocultamiento. Todas las casas eran independientes, de estilo tradicional, y estaban rodeadas por jardines bien cuidados y florecientes durante todo el año. Las calles estaban adoquinadas y limpias y los árboles y los espacios verdes eran una constante. Los edificios oficiales ocupaban una avenida larga y ancha y se distinguían del resto porque tenían hasta siete plantas de altura. El señor Wallace pensó que todo se sucedía en perfecta armonía y, pese a la belleza del lugar, lo que más le llamaba la atención eran los cuatro pequeños templos que, marcando los cuatro puntos cardinales, se alzaban sobre pequeños montículos rodeados de vegetación y un riachuelo de aguas cristalinas que también se deslizaba por el resto del barrio.

—He escuchado lo que te ha dicho Isla —Comentó Paul en cuanto empezaron con su paseo—. Espero que no te haya incomodado.

—En absoluto, aunque no sabía qué decir.

—Pese a lo pequeña que es, tiene muy claro lo que significa estar muerto. El padre de Yuzuki cree que tiene una conexión especial con los espíritus. En Australia diríamos que es una médium —Paul echó un vistazo al cielo. Estaba despejado y más azul que nunca—. Esperaremos un tiempo, pero Yuzuki quiere que desarrolle sus habilidades.

—¿Tú no?

—No estoy seguro. Nunca he tenido ocasión de tratar con un brujo de su misma condición. Me asusta que la situación se me pueda ir de las manos.

—Entiendo que te surjan dudas, pero yo no me preocuparía demasiado. Al menos por el momento.

—Tienes razón —Paul suspiró, pensando en que tenía otros motivos para sentirse inquieto—. Parece que Yuzuki y Pamela se llevan bastante bien.

Joseph asintió. Paul no estaba seguro de si sería correcto hablarle sobre todo aquello que le quitaba el sueño, pero necesitaba desahogarse. Sus hermanos, que supusieron para él un gran apoyo tras la muerte de Hachiro, habían retomado sus vidas y no tenían tiempo para viajar a Tokio para acompañarle. Y en cuanto a sus padres, no deseaba preocuparles más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Pese a que intentaba hacerse el duro, sabía que necesitaba desahogarse. Y el señor Wallace parecía un buen tipo. Sabía que se había ganado una buena reputación como profesor y en los últimos dos días había sido muy amable con todos.

—Creo que es bueno para mi mujer tener compañía. Si está ocupada con otras cosas, no piensa en Hachiro.

—Debe ser muy duro.

—Sí. Y temo que todo empeore cuando Rebecca regrese a Sidney.

—Hemos hablado sobre ello y aún no sabe qué hacer.

—Es una chica muy cauta, pero en los últimos meses he llegado a conocerla bastante bien y sé que quiere volver a casa. Y me parece lo más natural del mundo, francamente. Puesto que Hachiro no está, querrá que seáis vosotros los que la ayudéis con el bebé.

Joseph no dijo nada. Quería que Rebecca volviera a Australia. La extrañaba muchísimo y, aunque no consideraba una buena idea tener un hijo siendo tan joven y en una situación tan inestable, quería tenerla cerca para ayudarle en lo que hiciera falta. Cuidar de un bebé no era fácil y ella querría retomar sus estudios y encontrar un buen empleo. ¿Dónde mejor que en casa para hacer todo eso?

No obstante, pese a sus deseos personales podía entender a Paul y a su esposa. Eran ellos los que habían perdido a un hijo. No quería ni imaginarse lo terrible que era que te ocurriera algo así y los compadecía como no había compadecido a nadie en mucho tiempo. Sin duda, ver alejarse al nieto también sería un duro golpe para ellos, pero debían comprender que Rebecca tenía una vida y que Japón no era su sitio.

—En cualquier caso, los viajes en traslador son muy rápidos. Podréis ir de visita cuando queráis.

—A Yuzuki no le gustan los trasladores. Ni Australia.

Desde la muerte de Hachiro, no quería oír hablar de regresar allí. La depresión la había sumido en un estado de apatía absoluta, excepto cuando se mencionaba esa posibilidad. Entonces, se ponía como una fiera e incluso llegaba al extremo de perder el control sobre su magia.

—Rebecca también podría venir a Tokio.

—No sé —Paul llenó sus pulmones de aire—. Todo es difícil. Supongo que con el tiempo irá mejorando, pero… —Agitó la cabeza, consciente de la carga que llevaba sobre los hombros—. Mis suegros no podrán acompañarnos en Año Nuevo, así que yo me encargaré de de la ceremonia del Sechie. ¿Isla te ha hablado de ella?

—No. Todavía.

—Es una antigua tradición japonesa. Consiste en ofrecer las cosechas del año entrante a los ancestros para rogar por la abundancia y la buena salud. Llevo un par de semanas practicando los hechizos y, aunque son complicados, creo que me he acostumbrado a ellos. ¿Te he hablado de mi madre alguna vez?

—Comentaste que era hija de aborígenes australianos. ¿Cierto?

—De niños, mis hermanos y yo solíamos pasar varias semanas al año en el desierto. Los hombres del poblado de mi madre hacían las veces de maestros y siempre decían que tengo facilidad para practicar toda clase de magia.

Acababan de llegar junto al riachuelo. El agua se deslizaba entre las rocas produciendo un sonido relajante y reflejando los rayos del sol. Era una bonita estampa y Joseph se hubiera quedado allí para siempre.

—Mi bisabuela pertenecía a una familia británica de sangrepuras. Pretendían relacionarse únicamente con otros sangrepuras y presumían de que su herencia mágica no se había visto contaminada jamás —Paul soltó una risita—. Si me vieran, pondrían el grito en el cielo. Entre mis antepasados cuento con muggles, vikingos y aborígenes. Y eso, lejos de debilitar mi magia, la ha vuelto más flexible. Hoy valoro eso más que nunca porque quiero que la ceremonia de mañana salga bien. Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por contar con un nuevo comienzo.

Joseph asintió, pero no dijo nada. Permanecieron un buen rato allí, en silencio, inmersos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Ambos deseando que los planes de Paul salieran bien.

* * *

_**Tokio, 31 de diciembre de 1991**_

Yuzuki no reconocía a la mujer del espejo. Tenía arrugas en la comisura de la boca, canas en las sienes y sus ojos parecían dos cuencas vacías. En otro tiempo, había sido una persona alegre y activa, pero ese día sólo tenía ganas de meterse en la cama y morirse de pena.

Yuzuki no reconocía a la mujer del espejo porque esa misma mujer un día tuvo un hijo y su pérdida la llevó a olvidar su propia identidad. No sabía quién era, ni lo que deseaba hacer con su vida. No le importaba nada salvo la muerte de Hachiro y su mundo estaba en esa habitación, lejos de todo y de todos.

La visita de los Wallace había sido una brisa de aire fresco, pero Yuzuki ya había cerrado la ventana que le daba paso. Le daba igual lo que pensaran de ella porque no quería verlos y, mucho menos, celebrar el Año Nuevo en su compañía.

No tenía ganas de fiestas. Se había sentado frente a su tocador con la intención de arreglarse el cabello y darse un poco de maquillaje, pero no se reconocía y no quería que nadie la viera. Suspirando, se puso en pie y caminó hacia la cama. De pequeño, Hachiro había salto muchas veces sobre ella. Aunque se lo tuvieran prohibido y le costara un castigo, lo había hecho porque su niño siempre fue una criatura libre y poco apegado a las normas. Como ella en su juventud.

Su hijo se había parecido mucho a ella. Todos decían que Isla era su vivo retrato, no sólo físicamente, pero estaban equivocados. Ella siempre se vio reflejada en Hachiro. Su primogénito, el niño de sus ojos.

Se recostó sobre la vieja colcha que su abuela había tejido para ella. Estiró un brazo y rebuscó debajo de la cama. Allí estaba el antiguo osito de peluche de su Hachiro, lo único que podía reconfortarla cuando el mundo se le caía encima. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y apenas notó las lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas. En los últimos meses había llorando tanto que ya ni siquiera sabía cuándo lo hacía y cuándo no.

Yuzuki pensaba quedarse allí para siempre. No quería ir a cenar, ni ver los fuegos artificiales, ni visitar el templo. Todo lo que necesitaba lo tenía ahí, entre sus brazos, porque estaba segura de que el osito aún olía a Hachiro.

Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando Paul entró en la habitación. No alzó la vista para mirarlo, así que no lo vio sonreír al entrar, ni tampoco cómo el rostro se le desfiguraba al descubrirla tumbada.

—¡Yuzuki! —Su voz sonó un poco más alta de lo que hubiera sido normal. Por suerte, tuvo el detalle de cerrar la puerta—. ¿Todavía estás así? Sólo faltan diez minutos para la cena.

—No tengo hambre.

Paul guardó silencio. La bruja pudo notar cómo su furia iba en aumento y supo que debía prestarle atención, pero no se movió. No tenía fuerzas.

—No puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche. Tenemos invitados.

—Ocúpate tú. No estoy de humor.

Lo normal era que Paul se diera media vuelta y la dejara en paz, así que le sorprendió enormemente que se acercara a la cama y la agarrara de un brazo. No llegó a hacerle daño, pero sí ejerció suficiente fuerza como para levantarla.

—¡Ya está bien! Ahora mismo te vas a arreglar y vas a bajar conmigo.

—Suéltame —Yuzuki apretó los dientes y le dirigió una mirada repleta de odio—. No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

—Y tú no puedes seguir aquí encerrada para siempre. Es Año Nuevo y los niños quieren estar contigo.

—Pues no podrá ser.

—¿Por qué no, maldita sea? —Paul la miraba con ojos desorbitados y, aunque la había soltado, Yuzuki se sentía impelida a permanecer de pie—. Ya es suficiente.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Hachiro también era mi hijo, ¿sabes? Sé mejor que nadie lo que estás sufriendo, pero tenemos que seguir adelante.

Yuzuki dio un paso atrás. Por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de todas las discusiones que habían tenido respecto a Hachiro. Ella nunca había querido comprarle esa maldita moto, ni tampoco estuvo de acuerdo con que iniciara ese viaje por el desierto de Australia. Ella no había sido responsable de la muerte de Hachiro y no iba a consentir que Paul se comparara con ella.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿De verdad? No puedes saber lo que se siente cuando tu marido tuvo la culpa de que tu hijo se muriera.

Ahí estaba el dolor. Al fin. Ahora Paul sí estaba experimentando lo mismo que ella. Y pese a la satisfacción inicial, no tardó en sentirse igual de vacía.

—Si no hubieras sido tan permisivo, Hachiro seguiría vivo. Si me hubieras escuchado, jamás se hubiera dedicado a esas tonterías y estaría con nosotros, celebrando el Año Nuevo. Pero no está aquí. Por primera vez no está aquí y no te consiento que digas que me entiendes porque tú no llevaste a Hachiro dentro de ti durante nueve meses, ni lo pariste, ni le amamantaste, ni…

Iba a seguir. Paul estaba pálido y roto y sabía que debía callar para no estropear más las cosas, pero necesitaba seguir. Sin embargo, alguien interrumpió la discusión. La pequeña Isla entró sin molestarse en llamar y se plantó frente a ellos.

—¡Papá! Pamela me ha dicho que vengas porque Rebecca se ha puesto malita.

Paul miró a su hija y dio un respingo, claramente alarmado.

—¿Malita?

—Pamela dice que el bebé va a nacer ya y que hay que ir al hospital. ¡Venga!

Isla tiró de su mano y lo sacó de la habitación. Y fue entonces cuando Yuzuki sintió otra clase de dolor y supo que Paul tenía razón en lo de salir adelante porque su hijita de seis años ni siquiera la había mirado cuando fue a pedir ayuda. Y eso debía cambiar.

* * *

_**Tokio, 1 de enero de 1992**_

El niño vino al mundo durante el primer minuto del Año Nuevo. Era el primer brujo que nacía en Japón en el 92. Pesó casi cuatro kilos, midió cincuenta centímetros y tenía la cabeza cubierta por un montón de pelo negro. Cuando Rebecca lo cogió en brazos por primera vez, estaba sucio y aún no habían cortado el cordón umbilical. Desde allí podía escuchar cómo alguien tocaba la campana de uno de los cuatro templos. Sabía que lo harían exactamente ciento ocho veces con el objetivo de extinguir los deseos mundanos.

En ese momento, no podían importarle menos dichos deseos. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz y lo único que deseaba era abrazar a su hijo. Era tan pequeño y le ofrecía tanta paz que no parecía de este mundo. Y, además, sentía a Hachiro con ellos. Tal vez era verdad que los ancestros visitaban el mundo terrenal en Año Nuevo, porque ella casi podía notar los brazos del brujo rodeándola desde atrás.

Después de un tiempo que se le hizo demasiado corto, alguien se llevó al niño para limpiarlo y hacerle un chequeo médico. Rebecca sabía que estaba bien porque le había escuchado gruñir y lo vio moverse, pero de todas formas se sintió preocupada hasta que, una vez instalada en su habitación, se lo trajeron de vuelta.

En algún momento de la noche se quedó dormida. Quería estar pendiente de su bebé, pero sucumbió al sueño. Fue su madre la que cuidó de ambos durante varias horas, mientras Paul paseaba sin descanso por el pasillo y Joseph acudía al domicilio familiar para anunciar la buena nueva a Yuzuki y a los chicos.

Por la mañana, la habitación se llenó de gente. Paul le llevó un poco de comida tradicional japonesa y los Hitchens al completo tuvieron ocasión de coger en brazos al recién nacido. La pequeña Isla le mostró todas las tarjetas de felicitación que había recibido y se mostró extasiada cuando afirmó que su padre les llevaría a ella y a sus hermanos a volar cometas.

Fue Yuzuki la que hizo la pregunta. Más taciturna que los demás, aunque contenta por conocer a su primer nieto, se sentó junto a ella mientras lo mecía con ternura.

—¿Cómo se llamará?

—Hachiro.

Y Yuzuki se tragó el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta mientras se prometía a sí misma que iba a cambiar. No por Paul ni por ella misma, sino por sus hijos y por el pequeño Hachiro. El Año Nuevo había comenzado mostrándole que el destino puede ser cruel y generoso. Había aprendido una valiosa lección y actuaría en consecuencia.

* * *

_Obviamente, la historia de los Hitchens no termina aquí, pero como la historia debe estar centrada en Año Nuevo, sólo leeré hasta aquí. Tal vez en el futuro la retome y me anime a explotar a otros miembros de la familia. Soy consciente de que la historia es un poco floja, pero me las he apañado para meter por ahí elementos tradicionales en Japón durante estas fechas y estoy contenta por ello. ¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotros?_

* * *

_***Oosouji: **__Limpieza a fondo de los hogares japoneses que se realiza después del día de Navidad y antes de fin Año Nuevo. El objetivo es quitar toda la sucidad para recibir el Año Nuevo con espíritu de renovación._

_***Sake y Hoshigaki: **__El sake es una bebida alcohólica japonesa, comúnmente conocida como vino de arroz. El hoshigaki es un caqui seco._


End file.
